Kasara Orientail
Kasara Gemma-Lee Baelin is an Angari born female who was brought to Aegis as part of an orphanage relocation program mandated by the AcDragonian government for war orphans. Kasara is a pure-blood Lushanean. She has glossy black hair which sits just above her thighs, light olive colored skin, hazel eyes and a very fair complexion. Kasara is loyal to the Orientail household and is currently employed as one of their maids that upkeep the main property. Kasara is very soft spoken, often intimidated by Thundra's imposing presence. Kasara is currently engaged to Thundra's daughter, Angela Orientail. Background Kasara, although born on the planet of Angaria located several light years from the Argod System where Lushanea is located, is a pure-blood Lushanean. Kasara's parents were killed in a reprisal by the Empire of Lushanea after they were convicted of taking part in an armed uprising to oust the sitting Lushanean-backed governor of their home continent. Kasara only managed to survive after her mother sacrificed her life to allow the young woman to escape. Kasara was 11 at the time. She was able to find an orphanage that took her in but Kasara knew there was a chance that the soldiers would come looking for her and she remained mobile, often leaving the orphanage whenever any sign of trouble showed up. After Dragonia cleared Angaria and the rest of the system of Lushanean forces, Dragonian President Palmon Jack enacted his mandate requiring a set number of orphans to be relocated to Dragonian held territory and be provided jobs, welfare, schooling and anything else deemed fit to transform them into productive members of society. Kasara was passed up because her parents were not killed as a result of the Dragonian's coming into conflict with the Lushaneans as hers died during an uprising before the Dragonian's arrived. As Kasara's orphange emptied, her and several dozen others were not taken by Dragonia, but instead were given the choice to remain in the orphanage or make their way out in the world as they saw fit. There was a light at the end of the tunnel for Kasara however as Thundra Orientail had dispatched several brigades of AcDragonian troops the secure the continent and root out any Lushanean sympathizers hiding out amongst the population as part of an agreement with Dragonia wherefore the Dragonian Grand Army would pull the heavy work in ridding the system of Lushanean forces while AcDragonia would take the ground fighting as they were far more adept at it than Dragonian forces. Thundra made a personal trip to Angaria himself as he is wont to do, visiting the battlefields of his men in order to raise morale and to give personal orders to his commanders on the ground. While on this visit Thundra visited the orphanages to check in on those who were left behind after Dragonia moved on and this is where he met Kasara. Kasara, sensing an opportunity catered to all of Thundra's needs including even shining his boots. Embarrassed, Thundra made her stop placating herself to him and instead had her tell him her story. After Kasara brought Thundra up to speed on how she ended up where she was, Thundra offered to bring her along with him and have her serve as a personal maid in his household. Originally hesitant, as she didn't know Thundra's true intentions, Thundra made it very clear that it was a very rare offer as there are only a few places in his household for workers and it could be her only chance off the planet. Kasara accepted the offer and expected to serve as a personal concubine however Thundra kept their relationship strictly professional and she quickly warmed up to him. Once relocated to Aegis, she was put to work in Thundra's household doing typical maid duties. She was also tasked with being a playmate for Thundra's daughter Angela. This didn't go well however. At this stage, Angela was at the height of her rebellious phase and constantly hurt the young Kasara with cruel pranks and demeaning requests. Not wanting to displease her patrons who brought her to Aegis, Kasara endured it, even after she reported the abuse to Celia. Thundra was never around long enough to have a conversation with him about it. Celia promised to do something about it but nothing happened. Kasara eventually took a stand when Angela's attitude went too far, attacking her mother after denying her allowance. Kasara struck Angie over the head with a vase and knocked her unconscious. Kasara fled the household after this act, fearing a punishing retribution from Celia or Thundra. Eventually Kasara was reclaimed by Thundra and after explaining her actions expected the worse but nothing came. Kasara was actually given a substantial bonus for her actions and was given the option to leave their household. Kasara opted to stay due to Thundra's kindness and generosity. The 12 year old Kasara was present for Angela's trial and subsequent sentencing, where she was to serve two years in the military for her crimes. Kasara was the one who provided Angie's measurements to the two sergeants who provided her the uniform while she was in prison in order to get Angie set off right, out of respect to Thundra. After this, Kasara continued to serve the house faithfully. After the two years were up and Angela was released from her involuntary sentence, she opted to re-enlist in the AcDragonian Military. Upon returning home, Kasara steered very well clear of Angela as she remembered quite clearly the abuse she suffered at Angie's hands and this was before she was trained to kill. Fearing for her safety, it was at this point that Kasara requested that she be released from her duties as a maid and to leave. Thundra spent time with his daughter after she returned home and Thundra, who had kept very close tabs on her progress and path through the two years in the military knew that she indeed was a completely different person and he was determined to not let anything like this happen anymore under his roof. Not wanting to lose a very dedicated maid, but also realizing that asking outright for Kasara to spend time with Angie after what she went through would be most likely met with Kasara fleeing again, with which he could do nothing to stop, he feigned an arranged meeting between him and her with which they would discuss Kasara's severance package options. When Kasara arrived at the meeting, she was taken back that Angela was sitting opposite Thundra's desk. Feeling betrayed, Kasara was about to leave before Angela called out to her. Kasara felt a sadness in her voice that paralyzed her. Thundra beckoned Kasara over to his desk and she obliged, standing in front of his desk waiting for the order to sit which did not come. Instead Angie stood and gave Kasara one of the warmest embraces and she had ever felt, rivaled only by ones her mother would give her. Kasara felt the genuine sincerity in the embrace. Coupled with the genuine warmth and the flashbacks of her mother, Kasara broke down and cried, during which Angie held her tightly. Angie professed her deepest apologies to Kasara, whom she badly mistreated just a few short years past. Kasara knew she meant it. Thundra, pleased with the outcome, excused himself from the office so that Angie and Kasara could potentially bond. Bond they did. Kasara and Angie spent hours talking with one another about everything from Kasara's favorite food to why Angie did the things she did. Angie spilled her past out to Kasara before she thought better of it. Upset initially, Kasara comforted Angie and the two continued on. Kasara had a birthday a week later and Angie was going to give her a 15th birthday to remember. The two remained close ever since. Angie would send Kasara trinkets she acquired from the field and she would also send letters about where she was and how she was doing. Eventually, Kasara would begin to long for these things and it would worry Kasara whenever letters were late, even though Thundra and Celia constantly assured her that their daughter was fine. Every time Angie was home, she would take Kasara out on trips around Ainogard. Enjoying their time together, Kasara would eventually teach Angie Lushanean cooking and weaving, which surprisingly she was very receptive to. On her 18th birthday, Angie took Kasara on a trip to Corsair as part of a joint Corsair-AcDragonian war game. It was here that during a week long leave that Angie had presented Kasara with an expertly crafted choker collar and wrist cuff set made out of some of the most expensive silk from Lushanean silk-weavers. Initially taken by surprised Kasara soon realized the significance of the gift. Due to the war it was borderline impossible to actually acquire this type of silk as it is only found on Lushanea and it's neighboring moon, but Angie had somehow acquired it. Aside it's rarity and what amounts to is extreme cost, it was crafted using the traditional patterns and designs of someone who was proposing to start a courtship. It hit her immediately; Angela didn't just like her. Angela was in love with her. There was no mistake. The only reason you would give someone the specific patterns presented on the items in her culture was to propose a relationship. It should've been obvious to Kasara as Angie was becoming more and more inquisitive of Lushanean family life and their societies practices regarding dating and love. Angela even waited until Kasara was 18 before presenting anything which, although not necessary in Lushanean culture, is very respectful and usually seen as a sign that the other party is serious. Accepting the gifts and allowing Angie to put them on her, Kasara embraced Angie and kissed her for the first time. It was at this moment that Angie and Kasara entered into a relationship. Soon after their return from Corsair, before Angela had to return to the field for standard operations the two of them discussed how to break the news to Thundra and Celia. Angela was rightfully afraid as her parents didn't know that she was dating another woman. Regardless, they went right up to Thundra and told their story. Kasara was surprised by how well Thundra and Celia took the news. Naturally Thundra would want grandchildren to carry on the family name but with advances in medicine Kasara and Angela may still be able to conceive all the same. Thundra gave the young women his blessing and permitted the relationship to continue under the condition that it did not affect Angela's performance on the field or national security in some way, what with Kasara being Lushanean and all. After Angela left to go on another 9 month tour, Thundra had a discussion with Kasara regarding where he stood with his daughter. Despite her troubled past, he loved her very much and wasn't about to risk her being used as a pawn in a political coup by Lushanea. Thundra discussed in depth with Kasara about how Lushanea was viewed in the upper echelons of the Dragon Alliance and what may or may not be considered a possible national security breach. After the discussions, Thundra asked Kasara to affirm her allegiance to AcDragonia by renouncing any and all citizenship she had with other nations, mainly Angaria but just in case, any ties with Lushanea. Kasara willingly agreed. After her confirmation and registration as an official AcDragonian citizen, Thundra formally released Kasara from her duties as a maid of the Orientail Household as it would not do well to have his daughter dating their maid. Kasara took her severance package and within a month was employed by Celia as her secretary. This had the added perk of traveling with Celia every time she had to go on a trip. Angela proposed to Kasara after Operation Crisis Wave. Category:Person of Interest